


These are desperate measures now

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt! Scott, Stiles, and Isaac (and Liam?) get super jealous when they see Derek whelp Peter's pups. They make a pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are desperate measures now

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Scott, Stiles, and Isaac (and Liam?) get super jealous when they see Derek whelp Peter's pups. They make a pact that Scott and Stiles will get their dads to knock them up before Peter can knock Derek up again, and Isaac will do the same with Chris. (And Liam with his step-dad?)
> 
> woof this one is a big one, and I gotta say, I totally love it. I hope you do too, anon! anyways, if you'd like to request your own kinky slash fic, feel free to head over to my tumblr, [kitkinks](kitkinks.tumblr.com) and send me a prompt!

It all begins the day Derek gave birth.  The rest of the pack had watched in wonder as Derek’s stomach swelled with pups, and had hounded him with questions about it endlessly until Peter would come by, wrap an arm protectively around his nephew’s shoulder, and pull him off somewhere else so he could rest without being pestered by a bunch of teenagers.  Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Liam would always discuss it when the Hale’s were out of earshot—how hot it was that Derek’s uncle had fathered the brood that grew in his stomach, how fascinating it was that he could carry five children at once, how much fun it was going to be to have little baby werewolves to take care of and play with.

Derek’s due date came, and after giving birth to five little werechildren, Peter invited the rest of the pack over to see the new additions.

“They’re beautiful.” Scott said through a smile, which Derek returned.  Derek was understandably tired, but looked content with his alpha and the rest of his pack nearby, a litter of pups asleep at his chest, and their father, his uncle, hovering nearby in case he needed anything.

“I wish I could have some.”  Isaac said, and the room went quiet, all eyes trained on him.

“It… could be fun.”  Stiles agreed, followed by a sheepish “Yeah,” from Liam.

Peter shrugged.  “So have some.  All male pack members can carry.  Even the human ones.”  Peter glanced at Stiles, “With so much exposure to werewolf hormones, I bet you’ve already started cycling.  Trust me, one good bareback fuck and you’d carry.  All of you could, especially at your age.”

The moment of awkwardness that followed caused the subject to drop and the night to continue until Derek was falling asleep and Peter was insisting the teenage boys leave so he and his new family could spend some time alone together.  As the four boys walked out of the loft, Scott finally broached the subject again.

“Let’s do it.” He said, earning a questioning glance from Isaac and a deep blush from Liam.

“Do what?”  Stiles asked in reply.

“Get pregnant.  All of us.  Peter is all about expanding the pack so you can bet he’ll get another litter in Derek as soon as Derek is feeling up to it.  Let’s beat them to it.  Four more litters growing in the four of us before Derek gets his second.”

“Yeah, but… do we knock each other up?”  Liam asked.

“No.”  Isaac answered for Scott, interrupting.  “No, we always talked about how hot it was Derek got pregnant from his uncle.  So why not our dads?  Think about it, the Sheriff for you Stiles, Agent McCall for Scott, and Liam, you get with your step-dad.”

“What about you?”  Stiles countered.

“Chris Argent is like a father to me.”  Isaac answered with a smirk.

The boys looked around at each other, waiting for someone to protest.  No one did.

“It’s settled then.”  Scott said, “We get our dads to get us pregnant.  It’s for the good of the pack.  And we do it before Derek can get pregnant again… because competition is fun.  At the rate he and Peter go, I’m guessing we have about a week.”

So the four boys went home to plan how to get what they wanted.

 

 

 

 Isaac succeeded first.  What he failed to mention to his pack mates was that on the trip to France he took with Chris, he and the older man had started up a sexual relationship.  The first night was fueled by grief and too much wine, but sober nights of passion followed, and although neither he nor Chris actively acknowledged that they’d become something of an entanglement, the fact of the matter was that Chris and Isaac were actively sexual with each other.  Chris, however, was a stickler for using a condom, for reasons Isaac now understood.  The challenge was just to get him to go without one.

The key to tricking Chris Argent was his impatience—a fact Isaac had preyed upon in the past, but now planned on using to his full advantage.  In the occasions where Isaac had tried to surprise Chris, the older man was always more passionate, more rough, more needy, turned on by Isaac being so ready for him to the point where he didn’t always think clearly.

So Isaac laid it on as thick as he could.  That very night, while Chris was still out, Isaac climbed into their shared bed and stripped completely naked on top of the sheets.  It took a little work, but he managed to tie his wrists to the headboard of the bed, and there he waited, cock throbbing hard and dripping onto his abs in anticipation for when work-weary Chris would walk in the door and see him.

Unfortunately (or maybe, fortunately, as it certainly helped his case) it took Chris an hour and a half to get home, and by then Isaac was delirious with lust, thrusting needily into the air in hopes that _something_ would provide friction on his aching cock.

“Oh fuck, _please_ , daddy, please…”  It wasn’t the first time Isaac had called Chris _daddy_ , and the older man liked it that way.  Isaac and Chris both had their familial issues to work out when it came to fathers or children, so it effortlessly became a part of their bedroom play.  “God I’ve been waiting so long, Chris…”

Mr. Argent stood in the doorway with his nostrils flared, trapped in a moment of indecision that made Isaac fear he’d gone too far.  But then Chris stepped into the bedroom, shut the door behind him, and _tore_ his way out of his own clothes in record speed.  Isaac spread his legs open as his lover undressed, presenting himself for Chris invitingly, and Chris was all too ready to accept the invitation.

He sank his full length into Isaac’s ass without any hesitation, prep… or condom.

“ _Oh fuck_.”  Chris swore as Isaac’s warmth enveloped him.  “You’re fucking _wet_ , Isaac.  Warm and wet and _tight_.”  A moment of recognition flitted across Chris’ features, like he knew he was forgetting something, but Isaac just pushed is ass against Chris’ hips, taking Chris deeper inside of him, working himself on the man’s cock to get him to forget—which he did.

Chris grabbed Isaac’s legs behind his knees and pushed them up against the boy’s chest as he pounded into him harder than he ever had in his life, too turned on and too far gone to consider being careful or safe, the slickness of Isaac’s ass inviting him to force his cock deeper into the younger man’s tightness.  Isaac tugged at his bindings as Chris thrust into him, the feeling of being fucked bare heightening everything for him too.

“ _Ohfuck, Chris, Daddy, fuck me, oh god fuck me!_ ”

It didn’t take long before Isaac was arching up off the mattress, grinding his cock up against Chris’ stomach as Chris’s length beat against his prostate at a steady rhythm, and with a literal _howl_ Isaac was cumming up his bare chest, shooting stripes of hot cum that pooled on his stomach and in the curves of his abs.

The sight of Isaac cumming and the feel of the boy tightening around him pulled Chris over the edge a few moments later, and it wasn’t until the deed was done that he realized what had occurred.

“ _Fuck,_ Isaac, I forgot a condom, fuck!”  Chris swore, but Isaac just clenched his hole to keep Chris’ release inside him, smiled and replied,

“I know.”

 

 

 

 “How’s it feel?”  Liam asked when the boys met up the next day.

“It’s weird, but I can almost tell that it worked.”  Isaac said, “Like…  Somehow I know that I’m carrying Chris’ pups.  It’s fuckin’ great, honestly.”

“Well, I’m doing my plan tonight.”  Scott added, “So I’ll compare notes with you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

Scott had always known that if he’d ever wanted to have sex with his father, he could have.  All it would take would be a little coaxing, and a little alcohol, which Scott had slipped into his father’s coke that he drank with dinner.  When Scott had been younger and his father drank more often, there were nights he half-remembered where he was addled with sleep but could taste alcohol from his father’s lips, and could feel warm fingers on his young cock.  All Scott had to do now was prove that he wanted it.

Later, once Melissa was asleep upstairs and Raf sat in his underwear, buzzed and dazed in front of some late night infomercial, Scott crept down the stairs totally naked.

“Scott, go to b…”  His father’s voice tapered off when he finally looked up and saw Scott standing at the foot of the stairs, muscular and grown, his cock hard between his legs.  Whatever Raf was going to say he swallowed, and Scott used the silence to move closer, kneeling in front of his father with his hands on the older man’s knees, fingers creeping up his thighs towards his briefs.

“I remember what you liked when you got drunk, Dad.”  Scott explained as he hooked his fingertips under the waistband.

“Scott…”

“And I’m old enough now,” Scott pulled his father’s underwear down to his ankles, getting full sight of the cock that made him, “To know that I want it too.”

Raf opened his mouth for another complaint, but a moan came out instead as his son’s lips wrapped around his cock.  Scott was right—in some fucked up part of his mind, Raf had always wanted this, it was part of what kept him away all these years, but now with Scott’s lips moving up and down his shaft and the way Scott’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, Raf knew there was no more resisting.  There was no more need to.  Scott had initiated it, which made it okay to him now, somehow.

Raf groaned and grabbed his son’s hair in his fists, thrusting into the warmth that surrounded his cock roughly.  The carelessness only made Scott’s cock harder between his legs, the taste and weight of his father in his mouth making him moan, sending vibrations up Raf’s nerves that made him echo the moan.  Scott let his father use his mouth until his jaw hurt, basking in the bitter twinge of precum on his tongue and getting off on the sounds of pleasure as his father found pleasure in Scott.  At that point, Scott pulled back and climbed onto his father’s lap.

“I want this.”  He reassured as he pushed back onto his father’s cock, moaning at the tight fit of Raf’s length entering him.  “I want this.”

“Fuck, Scotty… I’ve wanted this too… So long, Scotty…”

It surprised Scott how loving it was to have his father inside of him, to work himself on his dad’s cock. Isaac had talked so much about how fast and rough Chris had been, but Mr. McCall rocked his hips slowly, and gently cradled Scott’s head in his hands as he pulled their lips together, the taste of whiskey still on his tongue as it entered into Scott’s mouth.

Scott melted into the kiss, getting lost in the taste of his father’s lips and the feeling of fullness from the cock nestled inside him as he rocked his hips in unison with Raf.  The depth of his father’s need only magnified Scott’s own.  It filled him with hunger he hadn’t anticipated, the growing fog of lust making the clock on the wall tick slower with each passing rock of his hips, each additional brush of his father’s cock against his prostate.  What was only a few minutes in reality stretched into hours in Scott’s head—hours of fullness and sweetness and building need, their moans growing louder in unison until father and son both stumbled over the edge together, Scott cumming hard over his father’s bare stomach while Raf filled his son with his seed, fulfilling a desire he’d never dared speak of or risk trying but was now coming true, thanks to Scott.

“We should do this more…” Scott mumbled against his father’s lips.

“Yeah, Scotty… We will.”

 

 

 

“…And now I think I might kind of be dating my dad?”

Stiles and Isaac cracked up immediately.  Liam laughed too, although his commitment to it didn’t quite match his packmates’.

“Isaac was totally right though, guys.  I can _feel_ it inside me… It’s hard to explain.  Anyways, that just leaves you two.”

“No, it just leaves that one.”  Stiles countered, jerking his thumb at Liam.  “Because it’s Friday, and I know _exactly_ how to get my dad to fuck me on a Friday.”

The other three boys looked confused, but no doubt Stiles would tell them all about it tomorrow.

 

 

 

The Sheriff was a lonely man—a lonely _bisexual_ man Stiles learned very quickly, and it was information he’d been sitting on for quite some time now, waiting for an opportunity to use it.  As Sheriff, John had access to some of the seedier parts of Beacon Hills, including one place Stiles found out about, where his father went every Friday at 9 pm for a quick, anonymous fuck in a darkroom.  Now, Stiles had found this fact plenty hot in the past; there were a few crumpled up, crusty tissues buried in the trashcan next to his desk at home that were filled with the thought of his father fucking some hot guy without ever seeing his face or talking about it again. But on this Friday, Stiles was finally going to use the opportunity.

Stiles would anonymously get fucked by his father.

He heard the door close at 8:30, knowing exactly where his father was heading, waited exactly five minutes, and then drove off with the exact same destination in mind.  A flash of a surprisingly convincing fake ID to a bored and underpaid guard of the backrooms, and Stiles was standing naked in the room he knew his father was in, surrounded by total darkness, about to trick John into getting him pregnant.

“Talking or no talking?”  The Sheriff asked, and the casualness with which he spoke, like he’d done this a million times before, went straight to Stiles’ cock.  Knowing if he said a word his father would surely recognize him, Stiles just grunted a negative.

“No talking, then.”

Stiles had no idea how to proceed from there, but a flash of movement he heard before he could feel it, and he was shoved up against the wall with a mouth eagerly exploring his own, hands running down the hot skin of his hips and cupping his ass, a hard, naked cock pressed firmly against his own.

For once in his life, Stiles’ mind went totally blank.  The Sheriff kissed with a violent eagerness that rang as entirely uncharacteristic to Stiles, which just proceeded to turn Stiles on more, until all he could do was moan into his father’s mouth and grind his cock against the Sheriff’s, the both of them dripping with anticipation.  Stiles let his father take full control.

The Sheriff did not hesitate to take full advantage of Stiles’ submission, kissing down his neck and chest, stopping briefly to bite and tug at a nipple before moving lower and lower, dropping to his knees, and Stiles had to bite his knuckles to keep himself from cumming the instant his father took his cock into his mouth to the hilt with ease that only comes from having done it more times than the Sheriff would ever admit, the added thought that the Sheriff was unknowingly deepthroating his son’s cock pushing Stiles even closer to the dangerous edge he was trying to hold back from.

Stiles grunted again, tapped his father’s hair, tried to pull the Sheriff’s mouth away, hoping that John would get the hint and move on, but the mouth around his dick just moaned back and bobbed faster, sucking harder as the vibrations shot up Stiles’ shaft and with a loud, open-mouthed moan Stiles was spilling down his father’s throat, whimpering each time John swallowed down another spurt.

Content with his prize, the Sheriff spun Stiles around and pushed him face first into the wall, nudging his legs open a little wider.  John moved with impatience and carelessness, as if the weight of guilt from the act of anonymous sex was pushing him to try to end it faster, making him less concerned for the body that had joined him in the darkness.  They were there to fuck, nothing more, and that was clearly the only thing on John’s mind as he slammed his lubed cock into the hole in front of him, grabbed a fistful of hair, and went to town.

Stiles held his breath to keep quiet, to keep from giving away who he was.  It was the hardest seven minutes of his life, pressed up against the wall while his father’s considerable girth split him open and plugged him full with rough selfishness, but Stiles didn’t care that John was just using him for pleasure.  In fact, that made it all the more harder for Stiles not to cry out in pleasure at how damned hot it was to him to know what his father didn’t, to know that the body sharing the darkness with him was the one that held him close back when Stiles _feared_ the darkness.

It became too much, a moan of _Daddy_ threatened to spill from his mouth, but just as the first letter formed, a strong hand covered his mouth as another gripped his shoulder.

Thank god.

Stiles let out the sounds of pleasure he’d been holding in, each one muffled by his father’s hand as John thrust with animalistic eagerness into his ass.  And then, just when he felt the cock inside him pulse out a shot of white-hot cum, he heard his father mutter a name and a swear, just quiet enough to conceivably break the no-talking rule, but loud enough that Stiles, who’s senses had gone into overdrive in the darkness, could hear.

“ _Stiles…Fuck…_ ”

And then the body pressed against him was gone, and Stiles heard a door open and close as he slumped against the wall, body worn and ass dripping with his father’s cum, with the seed that would make him round with pups.

Stiles waited five minutes like he was supposed to before limping out of the establishment to get in his jeep and race home before his father got back and noticed he was gone.  But as he walked through the parking lot, he saw a sole police car with a man inside, and just as he was looking at his father’s face and limping past, their eyes met, and locked until Stiles got in his car and drove off.

 

 

 

“He didn’t bring it up when he got home though.”  Stiles explained to his friends, “Or this morning. I think he’s pretending he didn’t notice… Or maybe hoping that if he ignores it, I’ll go back and we’ll actually get paired up somehow.  I don’t think he knows we already were.”

Stiles smirked.  “That being said, I’m busy every Friday night between 9 and 10 pm…  For the foreseeable future.”

Then three pairs of eyes trained onto Liam.  By now, they had just one more night before Derek was inevitably fucked full of another one of Peter’s litters.

“I’ll get it done, I’ll get it done!”  Liam said defensively.

 

 

 

What Liam had failed to mention to the others when they made their pregnancy pact was that Liam was a virgin.  Isaac had been fucked by Chris before, and it was no great secret Scott and Stiles had messed around.  But Liam had never had more than a finger inside of him before, and had _no idea_ how to end up in bed with his step-father.

Well, he had _one_ idea.

So he had no choice.  That night when he got home he locked himself in his room and fingered himself open, slowly at first then taking in more and more.  This went on for _hours_.  He skipped dinner.  He blew off homework.  All he did was stretch his ass open from the minute he got home around 8 pm until 3 am when he knew his parents would be asleep.

Without bothering to put any clothes on—what would be the point—and with his ass lubed and fingered as open as he could get it, Liam snuck into his parents’ room, pulled the covers off of his step-father’s sleeping form, and gently eased down the man’s underwear.

The sleep-hardened cock that greeted him was bigger than he could’ve imagined, but he was too close, too far into it now to back out.  Moving carefully as to not wake up the man, or his mother that slept beside him, Liam climbed onto the bed and slowly sat on his step-father’s cock.

The feeling of fullness made Liam’s cock throb.  After all that work with his fingers, this was so much more, it muffled his mind and made him feel like the only thing he could focus on was the shape and warmth of the shaft buried inside him as he rocked slowly.

Liam could feel each time his step-father’s cock twitched inside him, and how as he progressed the spasms happened closer together, heralding that Liam’s goal was drawing ever nearer.  He couldn’t resist.  Liam began to stroke himself in earnest as he moved up and down on his step-father’s shaft faster, still careful not to go too fast, shake the bed too much that someone would wake up.

With a whimper, Liam came up his step-father’s naked chest, leaving three thick stripes of cum cooling against his skin just as the cock inside of him released as well, adding a slick wetness to the fullness he was experiencing.

Liam didn’t bother to clean up or redress his step-father.  His parents had started stirring, so he jumped off and ran back to his room as fast as he could.

 

 

 

“She yelled at him for jerking off in the middle of the night.” Liam blushed deep as he told his friends.  “He kept trying to tell her it was a wet dream.”

“So that’s it.  We did it.”  Isaac said.

Stiles added, “We beat the Hales.” 

“We’re all gonna be dads.”  Scott finished.

Just as he spoke, their phones went off in unison with a text from Derek inviting them to the loft that night for _Big News_.

 

 

 

“So we’re having more pups!”  Derek announced, Peter curled protectively against him.

“So are we!”  The other boys declared in unison, earning twin looks of confusion from the Hales.

“We didn’t want you having all the fun.”  Stiles teased.

“So we all got pregnant too.  This pack is gonna be _huge_ this time next year.”  Isaac added.

Peter pulled away from Derek with a sigh, heading up the stairs for his laptop.  “Guess I should order like, three dozen more cribs.”

 

 

 

Things went back to “normal” for a while—Scott and his father explored the new sexual aspect of their relationship while Chris and Isaac grew closer, and Stiles spent every Friday night getting filled with the Sheriff’s cock, just like he promised.  On the occasions where Scott and Stiles played around, they started inviting Liam over, who was growing into a really eager bottom.  When the boys started showing they moved into the loft with Derek and Peter, who knew what was necessary to care for growing werewolf babies and delivering large litters of pups.  One by one, they gave birth to their new little pack members.  Stiles’ birth came first, bringing in _six_.  Isaac and Scott gave birth in the same night, respectively adding three and five more babies into the pack.  Derek followed with four more.  Liam took nearly a week longer before delivering the largest litter of them all, whelping seven more kids into the group.  Adding in the five one-year-olds from Derek’s first litter, and all in all the pack had grown by _thirty_ in a little over a year.

“Big enough for you, Peter?”  Scott asked one day as he helped feed the horde of hungry mouths.

“Hmm… About halfway there…”  Peter replied.

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it, four sex scenes, one fic fill, LIKE THIRTY NEW LITTLE BABY WEREWOLVES. I secretly love the trope of werewolves having full litters instead of more human-sized pregnancies of one or rarely more. (I secretly love more that little Liam carried the most).


End file.
